Lost in Paradise
by luvis4suckerz
Summary: AU. Aurora is an unhappy princess living under her father's oppressive thumb. To gain his favor, she sets off on a grim mission to kill Maleficent, the guardian of the Moors. What happens when she falls in love instead? Femslash. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in Paradise

**Chapter 1**

"You will do your duty and marry Prince Phillip," my father replied gruffly as he leaned over a table of maps and charts. "The union that you create will finally give me enough man power to crush the Moors into dust."

I made sure not to let my eyes betray the inner turmoil I felt. Yes, Prince Phillip was handsome and kind enough but I did not love him. Most importantly, I did not want to marry him. To be honest, I did not want to marry anyone. I was content to live life with a horse between my legs and a bow on my back. Rotten luck that was born heir to a kingdom. Someday, after my father passed away I would become a queen and my husband, the king consort. Once his father died, Phillip would become a king in his own right and our heirs would unite the kingdoms once and for all. Meanwhile, King Herbert had pledged over 50,000 healthy trained men for my father's army once our marriage was consummated.

It sickened me.

He dismissed me with nothing more than a flick of his hand. I inclined my head curtly and let myself out.

Ever since my mother died of the fever, my father had become a dreary man. He had never ceased mourning and the castle had no choice but to follow his stead. I myself had grieved heavily for a time but in the end it was my father who took the joy from life. He always spoke of honor and duty but never love or happiness. Sometimes, I think that I am nothing more than a mere possession to him. A possession that he can trade at will to the highest bidder.

Later that evening, I took supper in the privacy of my own quarters instead of the dining hall. My father often invites his high ranked commanders to dine with him but I can hardly stand their presences. I hate the way they leer and undress me with their beady little eyes. The servants bring me honey ham with fresh seasoned squash and sweet potatoes. It's tasteless. I manage a few bites and push the plate back for them to take away. After supper, I string my bow up to target practice in the gardens. I'm not allowed to be in the training room with other men but I have still managed to become good on my own. I could hold my own against some of the best, I'm sure.

I drew the string back and released until my fingers went numb. The sun is well below the horizon when I finally retrieve my arrows from the wood target. Six of them were split down the middle. I smiled at my accomplishment.

On the way to my quarters, I passed the dining hall. The noblemen seemed to be in an uproar over something. I heard men yelling and swearing rather loudly with cheering in between. Curious, I crept to the large iron door partly cracked opened and listened inside.

"There is great power inside the Moors and we must claim it for ourselves!' My father slammed his fist on the table and the men erupted into cheers. "First we must destroy the winged guardian of the Moors! She is all that stands between us and the power that awaits! I require her head on a spike!"

The men cursed and cheered. My father waited for them to silence before he spoke, this time more quietly. His hair was limp and lifeless flecked with gray. I never noticed how old he looked before now. There was madness in his eyes. "The one who brings me her head will be a blessed man. I will grant him any wish he desires that is within my power to grant."

"I would have your daughter's hand in marriage!" A voice called out in response. I craned my neck but couldn't see far enough to put a name to the face. I heard a few others murmur in agreement.

"Bring me the winged guardian's head and it shall be done," my father answered darkly.

"We shall leave at first light!"

The hall interrupted in cheers and I stumbled away clutching my chest. It was one thing to marry Phillip but most of my father's men were ruthless cut throats. I would be nothing more than a high prized whore to them. My heart froze. How could he do this to me? Drunken promise or not my father would follow through to conserve his honor. I felt tears of betrayal pooling in my eyes.

My first thought was to run away. But where would I go? I had lived in the castle my entire life. I had little to no experience with the outside world. What could I do? The only thing I was good with was my bow and arrow….

That's it!

I'll kill this winged guardian myself. My father would have no choice but to grant my wish and I'll choose not to marry Phillip or anyone else for that matter.

I hurried back to my rooms to hatch out a plan. I waited until the castle was asleep before sneaking off to the armory. I took a light chain mail to fit under my clothing and more arrows. I stood in front of a full length mirror, took a fist full of my long hair and sheared it off at the shoulders with a short dagger. The golden tresses lying on the ground at my feet gave me a sudden sense of foreboding but I chose to ignore it. I eventually crawled into bed and slept as best as I could while my heart raced and my entire future seemed uncertain.

I was awake just before the sun rose. I concealed my breasts tightly with cloth and slipped a long shirt over. The chainmail came next with a black hooded tunic to cover them all. I pulled on a pair of black pants and leather boots, then slung the bow and quivers on my shoulder. I tied a black scarf around my face and raised the hood of my tunic.

I was unrecognizable.

The stable boy gave me a hard time about taking a horse until I revealed my true identity. I threatened severe punishment if he so much as breathed a word to another soul. After insuring his loyalty, I mounted a stallion with a beautiful black onyx coat and mane. He was swift as the wind and graceful with a fiery disposition for a horse. I decided to call him Diablo as we sped across the drawbridge and out into the fields. About 30 men were present all on horseback and armed to the teeth. I noticed a few archers amongst them but I tried not to let it concern me. I was confident in my own abilities. I would make the killing blow. Besides, my arrows had bright yellow tails, to distinguish them from the others. At the end of the day, no one could deny my victory. I pulled the reigns and skidded my mount to a halt. I was immediately spotted before I could even think to blend in with the others.

"You! Boy, what is your business here?" a man with yellow teeth and a neck the size of an anvil demanded clearing a path through the others. I shuddered to think of myself becoming his bride.

"I've come to win a favor from the king, my Lord. Should I slay the beast, I shall ask him for gold to buy my family land," I lied easily enough disguising my voice.

"This quest was by invitation only. How did you-."

"Ah, let the lad be! It's not like he stands a chance against the beast! Let him have his bit of glory!" The man who defended me was one of my father's commanders but I couldn't recall his name. In fact, I didn't know any of them except by sight.

"Why does he hide his face?" the yellowed teeth brute asked suspiciously.

"I was badly disfigured as a babe my Lord. I am ashamed to have others look upon me."

Yellow teeth scoffed but he slapped his reigns and sped off into the open field. The others quickly followed his lead. Diablo was swift enough to keep up but the ride was hard and relentless. We only stopped for an hour at a time to feed and water the horses. By the time we reached the Moors my thighs were throbbing and sore. The sun was low on the horizon transforming the sky into a brilliant shade of deep blue with soft violet clouds.

The creature that came out of the forest upon our arrival was even more remarkable. She walked, although I could see glorious wings spread out from her back. Light seemed to follow making her glow like some sort of an angel. Her skin was flawless porcelain, complemented with full red lips like rubies, electric green eyes and two interesting horns place adjacent upon her crown. She was beautiful. Absolutely perfect. Even as I strung my bow and readied an arrow, I knew that couldn't do anything to cause harm to her.

Wearing only a simple tan robe, she spoke with power, grace and most importantly without fear, "What business do you have here?"

I could hear my heart pounding inside of my chest. Sweat tricked down my brow from the long ride and the heavy mail.

"We've come for your head, Beast."

The winged guardian raised her head revealing a creamy white throat, "Feel free to take it… if you can."

It happened so fast. There was a roar cry and one man rushed forward tossing a spear with a loud grunt. The other men joined in his cry and soon the sky was flashing with arrow and spears. The faery took flight soaring and spinning away from the assault of weapons. I sat on my horse in astonishment of what I was seeing until something came over me.

Whether it was madness or love, I cannot say.

My arrows soon invited themselves into the battle but not to kill her. I was trying to save her. I was in rare form with my arrows leaving the bow as quickly as I could draw breath. Each time an arrow, spear or sword would come to close to her, my arrow would be there to split it in half or impede its course. After a few close calls, I think that she began to notice what I was doing. For just a moment she hovered over me, her magnificent wings glowing above that brilliant sky. She gazed down at me with a curious expression in her eyes, one elegant eyebrow raised. I gazed back from under my hood with my lips parted slightly in awe.

The magic soon faded once the men realized what I had been doing all along. They came for me. My only place to run was inside the very place I came to conquer. I kicked the horse's sides with my boots and we rushed into the untamed forest. Arrows sang over my head but I kept my body as low as possible. I was home free soon to be protected by the cover of trees when something white and hot pierced my back. I heard someone scream before I gathered that the sound came from me. I kicked even harder into Diablo pushing the poor horse near to exhaustion until we were finally safe inside the darkening forest. The men didn't follow but the damage had been done. Diablo could not take a small step without excruciating pain consuming my entire being. I tasted coppery blood in my mouth and dread in my heart. I was dying and just too stupid to accept it. I eventually slipped from Diablo onto a pile of unforgiving grass and soil. The fall knocked the breath from me and I found it too painful to draw another. Once I tried breathing again my lungs flooded with fluid and I began to suffocate.

"_What a miserable way to die,'_" I groaned as I choked on my own blood.

At least my father's plans for me would be ruined. I took comfort in that and the thought of the beautiful faery as I lay dying. The forest soon faded into nothingness...

TBC….

So, what do think? What will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in Paradise**

Chapter 2

"_Surely, he must have perished."_

I hesitantly approached the hooded stranger. After apparently being thrown from his horse, the mystery figure lay face down in the wild grass with an arrow protruding from his back.

I advanced with extreme caution. Humans were not to be trusted under any circumstances. After the sun went down and the haunting sounds of the forest became prominent, the others had run home with tails tucked firmly between their legs.

I poked him with the point of my boot earning no response or movement. Carefully lowering myself to the ground, I took hold of the arrow in a firm grip and snapped the shaft in half tossing it aside.

The stranger gurgled and arched his back. I stumbled away in surprise. I had not expected for him to be alive! Throwing away my caution, I took him into my arms and slowly pulled away the hood and scarf.

This was no man.

Her hair reminded me of the early sun: bright and yellow. It was slick with sweat and sheared off at her shoulder blades. Her eyes were firmly shut and there was blood around her lips. I wiped away the blood with a gentle swipe of my thumb. What a curious thing she was. Why had she thrown her life away to try and help me? I did not need her protection and frankly, I did not want it.

Still though, I _suppose_ I shouldn't just let her die. I sighed heavily and pushed upward on the broken shaft pulling it out through the other side. The human thrashed violently. More blood overflowed past her lips and down her cheeks. I pressed my hand against the wound allowing my magic to flow through. I willed the wound to stop bleeding, to heal. It worked but not as well as I expected. I could feel her chest rising and falling but the bleeding was still very heavy. A puddle had already formed into my lap where she now rested. I lifted up the dark cloths she wore and the answer to why my magic was so ineffective became clear. She was wearing some kind garment made of iron. Iron burned faeries and reduced our strength when we were in close proximity.

Even when my hand only brushed lightly against the material I snatched it back from the scalding pain.

Something had to be done. If I didn't get this material off of her she would bleed to death. But what?

I scanned the forest, my sharp eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. I spotted the human's horse and an idea came to me. I couldn't touch the iron but perhaps he could. With no time to waste, I gently lowered the sleeping human to the ground and crept lightly towards the animal.

I stroked its long dark mane and let my magic flow willing him to change form, "Into a man," I commanded.

The horse whined in protest and began to shrink rapidly. Soon he was nothing more than human flesh with a mane of dark hair that reached his lower back. Not to mention, he was completely nude.

He raised himself from all fours and stood cautiously on two legs, "W…What have you done to my beautiful self?"

"I transformed you into a human being. What are you called?" I asked.

"I am called Diablo by my rider but I don't think I like the name. I wish to be called Diaval after my father, he was a great stallion and so will I be. Please, change me back sorceress."

"I will change you back but first I need help to save your mistress. Will you assist me?"

The horse turned man nodded silently and I led him back to the bleeding woman. With my instructions, Diaval removed the iron shirt and set it aside out of the way. I took the human in my arms again and let magic flow through her, this time with better results. The bleeding had stopped but it would take time for her to heal completely. Magic could only do so much; the rest was up to her.

I was rewarded for my hard work when the human woman finally opened her eyes. My magic casted an emerald light around us so that she would not be afraid of the pitched black forest.

"You are lucky to be alive, little human."

The human's sapphire eyes were glazed over. I doubt that she even knew where she was. Still, tender fingers reached up to brush against my face. I thought I felt something stir deep within me. It was a peculiar feeling, a wild flutter in the pit of my stomach.

I was no fool.

Humans were known famously for their greed and anger. They lusted without limit and feared the things they did not understand. Humans destroyed and conquered. They loved no one more than themselves. My father had once called them furless beasts. Then, humans had slaughtered him along with my mother when I was only a girl. Still, I did not hate human beings. It was foolish to hate an animal for its nature.

I simply did not trust them.

I gently but firmly lowered the hand back down to her side. Her eyes had already wavered shut once again. I made a bedding of moss for her to sleep on. Then I covered the woman with two giant leaves twice her size.

I changed Diaval back into a horse as he requested and tied him to a nearby tree. Finally, I spread my wings shortly and leaped into the same tree. Before I drifted off, I took one last look at the human and whispered, "Good night, beastie." I perched myself onto a branch and let slumber take me.

I woke up the next morning to _incessant_ moaning and crying. I was not quite ready to give up rest but the noise would not cease. Groaning, I rolled over forgetting that I was up in a tree. I quickly recovered before I could hit the ground and landed unceremoniously on to my feet.

The human girl had abandoned the bedding and was now dragging herself towards the sleeping Diaval. I stepped in her path crossing my arms. "Where do you think you're going?"

The human slowly brought her head up and I could see tears running down her cheeks, "Where am I? Where are my mother and father?" she pleaded.

I kneeled down feeling her forehead with the back of my hand. She was burning hot with fever, "You are in the Moors child. As for your mother and father, I cannot say."

"I am no child!" Rage suddenly sparked in her eyes, "You would do best to remember that, w…whoever you are!"

I raised an eyebrow, "I am called Maleficent. You should be resting now, Beastie."

"I am sure that is not my name," I heard her grumble. "I'll rest when I'm dead. Bring me my horse, Maleficent. I should be on my way."

"Very well," I sighed. I untied Diaval and led him over to his mistress. The human grabbed the footholds of his saddle and slowly started to pull herself up. By the time she managed to bring herself to an upright position I could see sweat pouring down her forehead despite the cool morning air.

"Would you like my help?"

She waved me off and I shrugged, "Have it your way."

I spread my wings and leaped back up into the resting tree once again. The beastie tried to pull herself up to her feet using the horse for counterweight. After a time of moaning, crying and some swearing she managed to hold herself up on shaky feet. I suppressed a smile at the sheer will power and stupidity of this mystery woman.

Her accomplishment was short lived. With a shrill cry the human's legs buckled from underneath her and she collapsed back into the ground. Diaval whined and nudged her with his forehead but she was rather unconscious.

I will never understand humans. Shaking my head, I used my magic to float the silly girl back to her bedding. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

The human has only been here a total of five days and already she tests the limits my patience. She is extremely moody and stubborn. Yesterday, when I tried to tend to her wounds, she pushed my hand away. Then today, she stared at me as if I were the most beautiful creature on this green earth. I became so flustered that I quickly excused myself and spent most of the day hiding in a tree with my heart trembling eagerly inside my chest. I stayed the night there and I didn't return until the sun rose high on the next day.

On my return, the human was waiting for me with slit eyes and crossed arms.

"Where were you?" the beastie asked accusingly, "I was here all alone with no one but Diablo to keep me company."

I just realized that I still did not know her name and I hadn't bothered to ask. I did not even know why she was with those men in disguise and why she had betrayed them at the last moment.

"I am not here to keep you company," I replied. "I am here to help you get well so that you may return home."

"Why did you save me in the first place!" she explode. "I didn't ask for your help. Why didn't you just leave me?"

Caught off guard by her outburst I found myself searching to see if she serious or just in one of her moods, "If I hadn't intervened you would have bled out here on the forest. Perhaps you should consider showing some gratitude."

She bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Maleficent. It's just that my life has never been mine to live. Someone has always ordered me how to talk, dress and act. My father even chose a husband for me to marry."

'Who are you?' I asked after a bout of silence.

"I am called Aurora," she said squaring her shoulders. "I am the daughter of King Stephan."

I could always tell when someone was lying to me and this girl was telling the truth. A shiver of dread ran down my spine. It was bad enough that this man wanted me dead for no good reason, now his spawn was invading my home.

"Soon you will return to your father. Tell him that I am no threat, unless he makes one of me. If he continues to send his assassins I will have no choice but to-"

"Did you hear nothing I just said?!" Aurora shouted. "I am not going back! I would rather die!"

"You cannot stay, Aurora. Humans do not belong here in these forests," I whispered. I felt guilty as soon as the words left me. She seemed absolutely deflated. Would it be so bad if she stayed here?

I quickly shook the thought away. Humans brought trouble no matter where they went and she was no exception.

"When I can string my bow again, I will leave you Maleficent," she promised. Without further words, she laid back down and turned her back against me.

That night I could not sleep but it was not the sounds of the forest keeping me awake. I could see Aurora's shoulders shaking as clearly as I could during the day light. I wondered could her life really be as miserable as she claimed. If I did allow her to stay under what context would it be? I did not have those answers right now but I was determined to find them.

Days passed, then weeks, and then moons. Each day without fail, Aurora would rise from her bedding and take her bow in hand. She would pull the string towards the notch on the other opposite side. Often times she grimaced in pain and stopped or her strength would falter midway. Afterwards, a small smile would cross her lips and she would say, "Maybe tomorrow."

I wonder if she realized that every morning I would hold my breath in anticipation. Then after she failed in her task I sighed with relief.

We never discussed her leaving openly again although it seemed to constantly loom in air.

In the meantime we fell into a somewhat comfortable routine. Despite her impending departure, Aurora was still a guest here and I treated her as such. On clear days, I would take her for walks through the forest. I showed Aurora different plants and introduced her to some of the other creatures. Aurora smiled brightly and curtsied with every new meeting. Everyone grew to love her and even myself if I cared to admit it.

I did not care to admit it.

Aurora showed me things from the human world as well. She would take one of my hands in her own and place the other on my waist. We moved together in different patterns, our bodies inches apart. Sometimes, there was no space between us at all. Humans called this movement dancing.

At night we slept underneath the stars in a clearing where the trees gave way. Aurora would point out certain stars that humans had decided to give names to. She told me that the earth was round and that it rotated around the sun in one year causing the seasons to change.

After nearly five moons in her company, Aurora promised me a special gift at the day's end. When the time came she led me into the clearing and told me to close my eyes. I felt her leaning in towards me and my heart skipped a beat. She pressed her lips against mine almost shyly. Aurora trembled; or was it me? I parted my lips in encouragement and she took the hint to deepen the kiss. Our tongues danced together as I our bodies so often had. Afterwards, I slowly opened my eyes, heart pounding, lips tingling. Aurora reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"That was my special gift Maleficent. I gave you the kiss of true love."

I could always tell when someone was being truthful….

I wanted her to stay here with me, forever. It was foolish to fall for a human, I know, but I loved this particular one.

She was different.

In the morning we woke up together on the grass with our hands intertwined. Aurora slowly pulled her away and found her bow leaning against a tree. I watched anxiously while she pulled the string towards the notch on the other end. This time Aurora did not grimace in pain and her strength never faltered. Her lips spread in a thin line of concentration pulling the string taunt to the other end. Aurora grinned in triumph holding up her accomplishment until she saw the crestfallen expression on my face. It finally seemed to dawn on her what stringing the bow meant.

Now, was the time for her to leave.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost in Paradise**

**Chapter 3  
**

Despite everything, it felt good to have my strength back. If I am completely honest with myself, I could have strung the bow last moon if I put enough effort into it. I just was not ready to leave Maleficent yet. I could feel something special transpiring between us and I needed more time to see where it would go.

"What is troubling you, my mistress?"

Diablo was good company for a man who spent most of his time as a horse. He was quiet and patient. Best of all he did not stare at me like a piece of meat. At least Maleficent had the decency to change him before leaving on one of her all day disappearances. I wish I had wings to just take off whenever I wanted to.

"There is nothing troubling me, Diablo," I lied. "Besides, how many times must I ask you not to call me mistress?"

A wide grin spread across his pale face, "Probably about the same number of times you've promised not to call me Diablo."

"Sorry," I mumbled swinging my arm in a circle to loosen it up a bit. I snatched an arrow from the quiver and took aim at the target, a little man wearing my black tunic stuffed with grass and moss, hanging from a tree. I pretended that it had my father's face and released.

The arrow pierced its straw chest. A grin crept to my face followed by guilt. Sure, he was a cold hearted bastard but still the only family I had left. I fired another but this time I imagined that it was the man who shot me in the back.

"What are you thinking of?" Diablo asked.

_Maleficent_

"I am thinking of where we will go after here. We cannot go back to the castle that is certain but I will find us somewhere. I promise you that. "

"I think here is a good enough place as any," Diablo suggested. I spun around to glare at him. He returned the gesture with a large white smile. Maleficent gave him black robes to wear and his muscles rippled through. He almost looked like a knight leaning so casually against the trunk of a tree.

"Did I say something to upset you, Aurora?"

I let another arrow go but this time I aimed it right at the crotch, "Do not be _coy_, _Diablo_. You know we cannot stay here. Humans do not belong here."

"That was before she knew you, mistress. Maleficent wants you to here. I think you know that."

Another arrow found the crotch, "Then why won't she ask me?" I whispered. "Maybe she doesn't want me here after all."

"Humans aren't the only creatures with pride, Aurora," he said wisely.

I scoffed, "What do you know of being a human?"

"Not much, I suppose. I do know a little something about love though. It is hard not to notice the way she looks at you."

"I am nothing more than a child with some silly infatuation to her." The next arrow completely missed its mark and disappeared through the forest. I growled and threw the bow down in frustration. "This is hopeless."

"What is hopeless?" a voice interrupted.

Maleficent landed with a gust of wind from her powerful wings. I swallowed the lump inside of my throat. Even with her hair slightly disheveled from flight, she was still the most graceful creature I had ever seen. Standing next to her, I felt like a peasant. I felt unworthy of her. She was poised and confident. The other inhabitants of the Moors respected Maleficent. They depended on her protection. Most important of all, Maleficent's destiny was hers alone to command.

I on the other hand was constantly plagued with fear and doubt. No one respected or depended on me. My fate was decided by my father first, then my husband, and eventually my son. I try to place a smile on my face so that no one could see how unhappy I truly was. I felt a dark void inside of myself growing deeper with each passing day. Now, I am not so sure if Maleficent can fill that empty space. If I leave, I'll never have the chance to find out.

With only two great strides, Maleficent closed the distance between us. I found myself enveloped in wiry arms and protective wings. I felt safe.

"What is troubling you?"

Why does everyone keep asking me that? Does my misery show? I suppose that it does. There is only so long that I can maintain a fake smile before the cracks begin to show.

I quickly change the subject, "Did you enjoy your flight today?"

"Everything appears quiet for now. There have been no more human sighting in the area," she answered. "But I dare not let my guard down."

"My father will rest at nothing until he takes this land for his own. He can become obsessive with a task at times…, "I looked away uneasily, "I am sorry."

Maleficent tilted my chin up to meet her concerned emerald gaze, "You have nothing to apologize for."

I did not expect for Maleficent to brush her lips against mine but enjoyed the sensation nonetheless. A jolt of magic traveled down my spine warming me to the core. I wanted to return the gesture and snog her senseless for the rest of the afternoon but I noticed Diaval watching us with a knowing smile on his face.

Blushing furiously, I pulled away and stared at something interesting on the ground. From the corner of my eye I saw Maleficent cast Diaval an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to interrupt-."

"As you were!" The faery snapped her fingers. Diaval the man, changed back to the fiery horse. He reared up on hind legs and neighed furiously.

"Off with you now before I transform you into a worm!" Maleficent threatened.

Diablo flicked his tail to her one last time before he trotted away.

"Poor Diablo," I laughed as his dark form retreated into the thick woods. I made a mental note to find him some apples later as a peace offering.

"Forget about him for now, Aurora. I think it is time for us to speak. "

Fear squeezed my chest until I could scarcely catch a breath. My father had always told me not to reveal weakness, not even to someone I loved. To him, even love was weakness. I forced myself to meet Maleficent's penetrating gaze with a cold resolve that only years surrounded by extremely judgmental and superficial noblewomen could forge.

"Before you came to me, I believed that all humans were senseless beasts ruled by lust and rage. You proved that theory to be wrong, my sweet girl. I do not wish for us to be separated-."

I could not resist a genuine smile, that is, until Maleficent took both of my hands in her own, "- But I sense a great fear within you, Aurora. I want you to stay but not because you are hiding from your father. You cannot run from him forever."

"My father thought to trade me away on a drunken whim to the worst of his soldiers. I am not hiding Maleficent, I am reclaiming what was never mine." A dark cloud settled over my heart and I moved my hand away from hers, "I do not have an ulterior motive for being here! There are better places in town to hide where I am not the only human around. I would not have to sleep on the ground or outside! I would have hot food to eat and a fire to keep me warm at night. I am here because I love you idiot, not because I need protection!"

"Aurora-." Maleficent reached for me again but I snatched away.

"No! It is obvious that you do not trust me and why should you? I am just human, right?"

Tears threatened to sting my eyes but I held on to them as tightly as possible. I ran ignoring Maleficent's distressed voice calling behind me.

"Diablo!" I shouted frantically. "Diablo, where are you?!"

The horse did not appear right away and tears were forcing themselves down my face like a broken dam. "Diablo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

This time a black figure came sprinting through the woods. I ran and met him half way disregarding his concerned nudging, "Just take me away somewhere."

Diablo neighed in response while I climbed swiftly on his bare back. When I was safely a board he took off at a brisk trot. I rested my head between his shoulder blades until the tears slowed. My eyelids grew heavy and soon I drifted to sleep. When I awoke, I was not riding atop of the horse. Instead, my head now rested on top of soft, warm material with a cool breeze weaving its way through my hair.

"You have been sleeping for quite some time, Beastie."

The soft material my head rested on was Maleficent's own robes, "I hate it when you call me that."

"I know." Maleficent's eyes shined mystically with the hint of a smile on her full lips,

"Where is Diablo?" I croaked.

"After he brought you to me, I transformed him into a crow. He will bring us information from the castle."

"That little traitor," I whispered. Even before I finished the sentence my fingers lightly brushed her cheeks first then lips, "I should not have shouted at you."

Maleficent kissed the tips of my fingers, "I have already forgiven you."

"Do you still want me at your side?"

"More than ever, my sweet girl." Maleficent kissed the palm of my hand, "I have a surprise for you. Cover your eyes."

The sun had already fallen down far enough to cast a blanket of shadow over the Moors. I kept my eyes shut trusting Maleficent to guide me safely through the darkness.

After a short time we came to an abrupt halt, "Open your eyes."

I was slightly disappointed by the 'surprise'.

Maleficent led me to an old tree rumored to have been around since the very creation of the Moors itself. Its trunk was colossal and the branches seemed to reach for the heavens themselves. A tree this size could not move such as the others. There were just too many branches rooted deeply underground. I must have walked past this particular tree a thousand times. What was so special now?

"Go inside, silly." Maleficent replied as if reading my thoughts.

I walked cautiously through the hallowed opening no bigger than six feet tall and wide. Once I got inside, I held my breath. The space was about half the size as my quarters back at the castle. It was sparsely decorated with a wood framed bed in the center and green flamed torches set in notches on the walls.

"Where...How...did you do all of this?" I stammered.

The faery stood beside me smirking with arms crossed over her chest, "I bartered for the bed with some humans traveling on the outskirts. After I managed to convince them that I had not come to burn down their village they were pleased to trade this for plants used for healing. Diaval carried it back. The things that poor horse does for love."

My head was spinning, "But what about the tree? Am I disturbing it? Have you harmed it?"

Maleficent shook her head, "She does not mind. Many creatures have made a home within her throughout the years."

I dived on the bed sighing. It was incredibly soft and comfortable.

It was heaven.

"Does this please you?"

I sat up on my elbows, "Yes, very much so. Will you sleep here with me?"

"I…. suppose that I can spend a few nights here."

I raised an eyebrow, "Once you share a bed with me you will not desire to spend the night anywhere else."

Maleficent blushed furiously. I beckoned her closer and pulled the unexpectedly shy faery down to bed with me. I straddled her hips

"Are you sure that you-."

I silenced her with a strong kiss. My tongue explored the inside of her mouth while hands ventured towards the sash keeping her robes together. I half untied, half ripped the material away .The muscles of her abdomen were formed but still soft. I slowing unraveled the bindings around her breasts. My hands began to tremble, my throat felt entirely too dry and my heart threatened to beat its way through my chest.

I regained my nerves and took one of Maleficent's already stiff nipples into my mouth. I held the flesh between my teeth using my tongue to flicker and trace small circles around the sensitive bud. I suppressed a smirk with each new sound she made. For all her talk of humans and lust she was being a poor example of chastity.

"Pray tell what is so amusing, Beastie?" Maleficent's eyes seemed almost black with lust. "You are wearing far too many garments."

I shrugged innocently, "Perhaps you could help me?"

"_Perhaps_."

Maleficent lazily snapped her fingers. I inhaled sharply at the rush of cool air to my bare skin.

I kissed her again, deliberately slow while stroking her inner thigh.

"Aurora, please do not tease me," the faery pleaded after a time.

"As you wish," I breathed.

My fingers sought the warmth between her thighs. Maleficent bit into my lower lip as I pushed her further and further towards the edge. I could tell she was getting close. With each new caress her breathing became more ragged and shallow.

With the worst possible timing in history, a loud incessant squawking echoed outside of the tree caused my fingers to pause. Maleficent whimpered for me to keep going but the squawking became more urgent. Seconds later, a black crow hurried inside flapping its wings furiously.

I yelped and fell from bed in astonishment as the bird circled around and around the tree.

"Diablo!" I screamed scrambling desperately to find my allusive clothing. Where had Maleficent magicked them to? "Get the _bloody fuck_ out of here!"

Suddenly fully dressed and appearing absolutely miserable, Maleficent snapped her fingers. My clothing returned and I hurriedly shrugged them back on.

"Into a man!"

The angry faery caught Diablo in midflight. He sprouted human limbs and crashed ruthlessly to the ground. I winced as he rolled on the floor in pure agony. After a time of groaning, the man dusted himself off and shuffled over to us stammering, "I am _so_ sorry...I did not know...please...I did not mean to-." I could feel my face growing redder by the second.

"Enough!" Male snapped. I had never seen her so upset before, "Stop your stammering and tell us why you have come!"

Diablo glanced anxiously between us, "There is news about your father, King Stephan."

"Is he well?!"

I was more surprised than anyone else by my unexpected concern for him. "He is fine, mistress but your sudden disappearance has driven him quite mad. I overheard some of his soldiers talking, he blames Maleficent."

"Of course he does," Maleficent replied her emerald eyes sparked with rage and magic.

"King Stephan believes that attack on the Moors five moons ago and your disappearance were no mere coincidences, "Diablo explained. "He is assembling one thousand men to send here and find answers."

Cold dread shivered down my spine, "When?" I whispered afraid to know the answer.

Diablo shook his pale head, "I do not know."

"Find out!" Maleficent roared. She flicked her hand changing him instantly back into a crow. Diablo spread his wings and left us alone with the grave news.

"That bastard!" I hissed. "Now, he acts like he cares about me."

"Guilt can be a strong motivator, Aurora."

"Are you defending him?!" I snapped.

"_Hardly_," the faery shot back even harsher.

Maleficent was having trouble containing her anger. Once she lost her composure it seemed hard for her to regain it back, "Maybe, I should just go back to him."

"If that is your wish, Beastie." She was staring at anything else in the room besides me now. I could tell that my last statement hurt her deeply.

"I just could not stand to see you hurt on account of me."

"If you go back to your father, I would never see you again and nothing would change."

She was right of course.

I felt like sobbing but I was too drained to do so. Instead, I wrapped my arms around Maleficent's waist and buried my head into her shoulder. It took a moment, but she eventually returned the embrace.

"I love you."

"And I you."

That was good enough I suppose, for now.

"What will we do?"

Maleficent's heartbeat finally slowed down to its normal steady rhythm. When I met her gaze again, the storms of rage had been replaced by cool, grim determination. She raised a thin eyebrow as if the answer was easy and clear, "We will fight."

TBC...

Holy shit! I've never written smut before?! Was it terrible? What the hell are they going to do?!


End file.
